Red Orchestra: Eternal Winter
by Jahangir
Summary: In the ruins of Stalingrad, Love and Lies abound
1. Chapter 1

Eternal Winter: The Love and Lies of Stalingrad

Chapter 1

My name is Ptitsa Krasivyivitch-Svoboda Lenin, and I cried when I said goodbye to my dead. My dads name is Vladimir Lenin we just call him Vlad. I remember all two well when he said goobye. we had been arguing for months about if I should join the army. "Ptitsa" he said" I want you to live and be a good girl and a housewife like normal girls. You always said you wanted to be normal deer and I love you and the army is a bad place were people die. But I said "I have never been normal I have always been cursed with beuaty and before I wated to normal, now I know it was my destiny to join the amy and beat the nazis and defend freedom from evil and protect my home!"

When I walked into the military recriutment building they said "you cant join you are a woman and we can only have men in our army it says so in the rules"

"pkease, let me try!" I said, wipping my brilliant red hair that is herditory by my family and passed down like old pants except its not pants its hair and it works a little duferent then that (AN go check the wikpedai on genetics). I stared at them with my brilliant golden eyes, batting them flaccidly as I begged with all heart to get in. They where overwelmed by my beuaty and gave me a chance of 3 tests. The first was to shoot a can thrown into the sky from a tree and I shot it so many times it exploded from bullets in the air before it hit the ground. Then I had to restle the captain, but that was the easeist of all as papa Vlad had always ressled bears in the summer and I was fially able to help after years of not helpingness.

Then I went to the final task which was to beat the tank driver in a car race which was hardest of all becuase I always rode horses becuase horses are sentient not like machines and inteligent, so si superior to machine. But all the cars broke down in an earthquake and then wolves attacked!

"Go away wolves I dont want to hurt you!"

"No we must eat becuase hungry!"

"Let me hunt and bring food to give and have babecue!"

"Ok"

So we did and the deers were ok becuase they new that they were going into circle of life and natural order of thigs. Their souls became pospurus and went into sky by science into water to become rain to create life of more deer.

In those lomg months I'd gone from a cadet to a general and the only girl general in Russia passing all my tests in startegy and tactics and aiming. On the last day before I was sent East to the Eastren front, I went hiking in the woods outside my village to get one last look at the simmer snows and have notsalagia. In all the white, I nearlu didn't notice movement at the bottom of the hill I was medititating becuase it was a white thing that camofoged into the snow likea cameleon. I ran closer and picked it up and it turned out to be a bear! I thought at first that it was a polar bear like dad kept around, but it was a grizzl bear! It was white becuase it was an albono and had red eyes like a demon. "No! Ptitsa! You must never trust in the grizzlt bear it is two wild and vishus not like polars or black or brown or teddy but like pure animal! " my father had always said that. But then I raelizied that the bears wildness was what I would need in East becuase in battle I need wild power of savage to release on enemy and become force of nature like a hurricane only made flesh and killing nazis.

So I took it will me and named it Zimnii and held it sleeping on my lap while we took the train East. On the front we grew up together and learned that to become mature a oerson must forget the survival need. people go to spots like water- to path of least resitsnace down stream into easy spots. They think of survival like Derin and finches who were like "I need to evolve, bros, and eat nuts and live like God wants" and so he grew a new moyth. So is like evolving water, taking shape of container for living.

But they need to become adults by becoming brave and fighting and not running from nazis and doin what has to be done. And so I did what I had to be done and went out and attacked the enemy and we went threw enemy lines and into feelds of Europ. "Pesents! Lets be free and not be nazis becuase nazis aare evil and liberty is better!" I said and they were like "ok" and helped kill nazis and we all burnt the feilds and the cows and lived off berries and nazis couldnt eat so had to go back to germany. I went all the way to Belguim but went to far so I set up a new front in the Crymia and the nazis gave up on me after learned I they couldnt win and left me to free people and live happy. For a month that was the good life hunting nazis eating with nature and playing with bear in perfect Acadian freedome. But then it all ended on that snowy day.

I got a phone call and didnt recogonize the caller id. It was Trostky "I need you in Stalingrad we are losing to the Germans get over here now or I will kill you Stalin needs you so leave Crymia and fight for your home!"

"Ok" I said "you just had to say so nice sure ill come let me buy a train ticket"

so I did, and me and all my solders went to Stalingard thining it was an ordingary battle like any other. When we stepped from the train we saw it was something else entirely. It was a hellscape of borken buildings with rubble falling to teg ground like guts of a dead person and smoke rising into the sky and blotting sun. The mixsture of cement snow blood and steel was painful.

"This is not nature! How could this happen?" I screamed likec wildcat.

But I knew y. It was the nazis and theyre evil and voilence and tyranny that made the city turn into the cesspool of deturction! So many dead, so much blood, all becuase of them! I wanted in that moment to destroy them all even the ones who where innocent and I am still ahsamed today tat I did but I was in rage and still learning to contain primal power.

I ran leading my men into the broken skeletal city, but it was not long before we where lost and I couldn't find anything all the ruuble looked similar. I calmed down eventually and took out my map and began to find the way back but then suddenly I heard a noise. A terrible noise as suddenly the air seemed to buzz like bees except not bees it was deeper and came from sky. I looked up and saw that the sky was filed with jet plans and they were everywere like shiny metal ceiling that kills! A killing ceiling! And then the bombs dropped and everything exploded and I said "dive under rocks if you want to live their is no enemyto fight!" They said "but Ptitsa u said to never be afraid of death and not surive like water!"

I replid "I know but no enemies yet so best not tot die in vein but rather save yourself to kill nazis later it is not best to give your life for you freedom and home but rather do your best with your life so dont be suicide and die!"

They said "ok" but it was two late for many and their where dead people everywhere and arms and blood like strawberries in blender and fire and sharpnel that waited for cockys and killed them when come out to soon.

"Ok lets go into ruin building lets hold rocks over our heads so plans cant see or kill us and we will be safe inside!"

We, with I riding Zimnii holding really big cement slab. The fighter plans flew overhead and shot sometimes but mostly looked but couldn't see nothing so assumed wrongly that there was no one but I knew better and was happy. We all got to the building and cheered but suddenly the planes went up rlly fast! "They heard us! Everybody get ready and remember to kill all the nazis!" I said and looked out window and saw nazis running in waving rufles and guns and rockets.

They pored in and jumped though windows and snarled and shot and stabbed us and we fought back.

"For freedom and Russia and homes and children and wifes and pets and lifes and liberty!" I said and we all yelled and ran at them and shot and I shot so fast that the gun turned to fire and soon ran out of bullets and threw bayonet into rocket and blew up a squad of nazis who said "Oh no I don't want to go die" but they did anyways becuase nazus don't get that chioce they made it when attack!

Then I took our my sword and my axe and fought with one in each hand on Zimnii who was throwing nazis and eating them and not afraid of bullets but the nazis kept coming. All seemed lost and suddenly I heard a nois and looked outside as the nazis were cut down by what we call clow cars that aren't for clowns they are for solders (AN: actually is ba-42) and has turets and go really fast. Russian troops where everywhere and I was happy and covered in blood of nazis and tired and hungry.

The nazis were dead now and everyone was happy and cheering and dancing and playing games and having babecue.

"Where is your leader" I said " I want to thanks him for the help and the nazi killing their were so many and my solders were mostly killed by plans and no ammo"

"I am the leader" said a voice behind me that was soft and mealconhy like the sweet breeze of a winter night with wolves howling like sorrow at the moon.

I turned around and saw the man in black with hair below eyes and sad look despite happy times. He was wearing a balck leather general uniform and had two pistols on his belt.

"My name is General Zhukov . Let's get back to camp" he said and suddenly went very rigid and srs "not that I care or anything"

But I saw the softening of his eyeballs and new he wasn't bad so I said ok and we went to the Russian side and had food. My first day at Stalingardd had been a sucess.


	2. Chapter 2

Eternal Winter: The Love and Lies of Stalingrad

Chapter 2

I walked on the snowy cement of the russain camp with Zhukov. He was gotic and dark and srs but he was warming up. "Why are u so angery?" I ask one night.

"Becuase I was their before nazis and saw nazis coming and said "oh no bros nazis are hiding in bushes with guns and eat Poland" and tyey didt beleive. When I went to Stalin Trotsjy said I was stupid and gotic and not true and nazis were friendly and not evil but I knew otherwise becuase nazis are evil and hate liberty and I saw them hiding with tanks in bushes wi8th guns like silent"

I was sad and gave him a hug. He was startled and angry and pushed away.

"No I am angry dont hug and get close I need space" he said but I could see happy feels in his eyes so I new I was good.

"Don't worry I am freind and respect personal spac becuase frendship is were bros are create contract like busyness and help each other to make perfect relatonsip and be simbotic like whales but not like whales becuase people have legs and wales don't and legs will cary the relatin ship forward whales must swim and be like water and not mature"

"Okay thanks for telling me now I know and can have the frendship" Zhukov said with his voice like the soft winter panther in the stars under night pouncing on prey.

I knew it was love and I was happy. But love is like flower not like cement and cannot durvive winter so I new it would half to wait until war was done and nazis were killed and everyone was happy.

"Now Im sure Stalin will like you for being right he seems nice lets go talk him and redeem yourself"

We walked over to Stalins orfice and wanted to talk to Stalin but Trotsky was theyre and he got angry

"You only knoew becuase you are a nazi and evil you are spy and will be inevistageted and I will kill you."

"Okay" we said and left

"I don't think Trostky likes you"I said to Zhukov as we left.

"No he can be mean but Im sure he is just stressed oh what is the time?"

"The time to kill nazis and save liberty"

"That is all the time"

"Lets do it"

So we took a train to the war place with our troops and went back to the fight. It was at a factory were they make grain to eat and there were dead Russians everwhere but no one to be found. We thougt it was suspisious and went into the factory. Everywere cement was falling from the walls and a thick coting of ash covered all like a coat. Guns and bullets where everwere and so were corpses wich were being eaten by rats. Oh the rats!

The rats where everwhere and eating dead people and fat. We walked past them, and zimnii ate a few, but as we trolled we saw more and more gather in the dark. Eventually we heard feet and hid in barrels thinking nazis but the feet turned into a man in Russian clohes. We jumped out and he fainted from shock and fel to floor to sleep and turn memories into dreams and keep brain into sanity and keep off the crazyness wich happens a lot in war becuase scary things are everywhere and soliders jumping out and fear but immature fear. It was therebu clear that he was young and not old becuase immature. We checked his wallet and saw he was young general Michael Gorbachev fresh from general school and still only young.

We dragged him back to a closet to keep him from rats and saw on the walls "NAZIS AND RATS ATE EVERYONE RUN BROS AND THEY ARE OIN THE WALLS AND NO ESCAPE" in blood! A Russian had written in his own blood to save us and tat was good, but what did it mean? His death would nit be in veing!

And then we looked and saw the rats where everywere. They made a giant wave and waved at us and we shot guns really fast to kill all! But they were to many and while we killed the first wave like the tidal wave sudenly the walls burst open and rats came out! We shot them back for a few minutes but it was like quicksand, and I lost Zhukov who had Michael on his back and Zimnii was surrounded. It was ensirelment! I through a granad and blew many rats up and so many died that the air was thick with steam and smoke and rat tails were everywere. My comrads did the same and soon all the rats were dead, but the remaning ones flew up and while I raised my bayonet they went to the lightbulbs and ate them and exploded to make the darkness.

Then Michael woke up and told us that he was new and his men had been distacted by rats only to be killed by nazis who went with the rats and hid in the walls and it was called Ratencreeg or "fighting like rats" and I new the nazis had no honor and would do anything fot victory but the ends don't jutiyf the end so only makes cowards!

He was littler than me so he hung onto me and Zhikov every time we went around a corner. Then suddenly we heard a noise and I talked to Zhukov

"We must use new methods to kill nazis and not suicide but be brave and not afraid while still adapting at will and not destroying evolving but instead controlling it like a horse so lets do that and go onto a new level and progress by fighting new ways"

So, realizing the nazis fought like rats and so became rats I threw some cheese I hapened to have in my pocket aound the corner. I watched and the nazis suddenl flew from the walls and floor and attaced the cheese and ate it and fought over it and then we attacked. Riding Zimnii I used bayonet lie aspear and shishcaboobed them while shooting with my pistil.

Zhukov was spinning trew air like a graceful nitingale and fired both magnum pistils and shot nazis everhwere and kicked them and bea them with guns. The nazis went swift and flipped about like Japanese ninjas but more crafitly and shot but Michael had my back with his macine gun and made sure I wasn't enisiciled. We hasd grown from caterpiller to butterfly and kept maturity while adapt and so rose to new levels! But those levels were tested when I saw a giant rat fly at me with none other than Himmler riding it!

"You will die evil Himmler you must run now or I will kill you faster but how could you go low and surendur humenity for evil and become the rat? You must be virtus and proud like a wolf and become mature this is evil and wrong!"

"Haha I don't care I will take over world and my mature doesn't matter if I rule everyting and turn every person into evil nazis!"

We charged at one another like nights and I lowerd my bayonet to spaer him and kill the evil nazi. I was right about to reach impact when suddenly he flew into the air and my face was kicked and I was flung of zimnii and caught myself before I fell into the grain machine before it turned me into grain to be eaten by the rats.

Zimnii and the rat where fighting like colossals in the room and the rat clawed and zimnii but zimnii threw the rat and it went through wall. It was hurt and zimnii slashed it and it looked defeted but suddenly rats appeared like sea and Himmler shot rats from his hands.

Zimnii was like "oh no I'm being eaten by rats help me Ptitsa it is the enirselnemt again!" And I new I had to save my pet becuase it was bro. Luckily Michael was firing at rats and had a mahine gun in each hand and was kicking rats and jumping off walls but zimnii still was being hit by Himmler so I punched Himmler who said "ow I am ANGER" and tried to rat at me but I punched him again and again and gave him nose blood. His eyes turned to fury like cornered rat and he went low and claswed at my legs and threw lots of cheap shots at me. I was lnocked onto the cement ground and Himmler had a nife and was about to cut off my head!

Then Zhukov came from nowhere and shot Himmler twice in the face. Himmler was angry and got back up and ran away to get back on rat while Zhukov helped me up from the ground that I had been thrown onto by Himmler.

"Maybe love is not like flower maybe we can adap t love like leged whales and buterly and resist winter and grow anyways by the heat of love and blossom in snow and kill nazis together!"

"No Ptitsa love is not okay and will only ditsact us from nazis and I dont know…"

"What is it Zhukov?"

"It is just that I do not know what is the love and therefore I hate it and cannot be love"

"But accept and learn and become a new sitaution is the only way to metarsimorfizeze into a new situation and kill nazis and learn!"

Then Himmler said "No love is noting comparing to nazis and evil and magic and science I will geat you and turn you into nazis who do not love and are eaten by hate and then youre love will be destroyed and the flower will never grow! Loce is weak becuase I once had love but it died so love is evil now I hate you and everything and am an evil nazi!"

Then he rose up on the sea of rats and flew at us on wings made of rats so we shot him and he did a flip. Suddenly more nazis flew from the walls with mototcycles and ran at us to kill us and shoot us but then we shot them and used rockets to blow up all the rats!

Himmler was scared of rockets like immature and flew out window on motocycle and flipped onto a passing plan that was fly by. Wr shot at him but the plan was fast and he esaped!

We all cheered but was also sad becuase Himmler had escaped. I vowed their and then that I would kill Himmler and feed him to Zimnii and prove that love would win and be like a flower that can defet winter!

Me and Zhukov left the factory holding hands whule Micheal followed ans was obilivous and tough Zhukov was not yet accepting in the love he was slowly learning to learn from lessons. Theyre was a silence for a while as we looked over the sunset of the dead city until at last Gorbachev broke the silent.

"Why don't we call Stalin and tell him of Hummler and rats and giding?"

"Totsky is busy and stress and cant find Stalin so difficult"

And then we saw Trotsky and solders driving on the road past us.

"We should talk now and tell him it is impotent!" Mike said.

"No I am sure he nows already he seems angery."

But he did anyways and Trotsky said "No Mikeal you are stupid that is stupid rats and nazis don't do that now stop before I say you are a nazi and shoot you for been stupid and bother I hate you go die"

"No he isn't stupid" I said angerily and finally losing my temper "AND IS IMPORTANT tell Stalin!"

"Oh you spies I will kill you and youre new friend all of you are nazis And spies who hate Stalin you will never see him!"

"Ok" I said final defeated and remembering place.

We left and drank vodka and felt sad and misey and I felt the soft delicate tears of lace fall from my eyelids and freeze into limpid snow. Zhukov was akward and look confused and slowly huged me like robot since he didn't know what was hug and was still learn and not know what do.

"Is ok we can gather pople and eksersize rights and protest with generals and find Stalin and tell in person not by Trotsky Im sure if we had enough we can avoid buyracrasy and meet Stalin and have party and create happy!

The grip was glowing and iridescent and felt like wonder and my tears stopped and I knew love was slowly win! And he was right we would find Stalin and save Russia and beat Hitler and win for freedom and home and liberty!

"Who is person who can join the coniprasy and be mature to join ranks and resist the Trotsky and become hero and talk two Stalin and solve the problems?" I said becoming srs and putting the emotoins away like old use pants for the hamper that need to be thrown away for being old and full of holes and cobered in stans.

"I don't know since I didn't have friends since I didn't know the freingship, but I did see Vasily get angered at by Trotsky lets go see if he will help us reclam rights and create liberty and defeat nazis by talking to Stalin."

"Ok."

So then we got on Zimnii holding hands and feeling happiness as the sunset made the sky turn brilliant reds and oranges and purples and greens and blues like a fantastic aray of colors and zimnii bounded forward through the snow and ice and cement towards the positon of General Vasily. Things were up in Stalingard but we had a long way to go and many misteries to discover and nazis to kill.

But meanwile in the Germany, Himmler was returning to Hitler to tell him of his failure and he was cuivering with fear becuase Hitler didn't like bad news. When he entered the hesdqueaters, he looked up at the silent figure on the massive black throne who was glaring down on him.

"My Fooher, we lost the grain factory at Stalingrad...lord Hitler spare me I was doing well until a new general named Ptitsa came in and made me run and was scary and killed rats it was horrible! I had nearly won until she came in and starting talking about love-"

and then suddenly Hitler shot Himmler in the face with a gun!

"Never say tat word I hate it and any1 who says it! I know who Ptitsa is., her father defeted me in the first world war but now he is old and I am still evil and young and have nazis and will take over the world as soon as I beet Stalin and make Russia nazis! But his duagter is worse and is protezized to defeat me so lets kill her and stop that and turn all the worlds into nazis! hahaha!"

Hitler and Himmler both laughed as their nazis came marching in and said "yes my fooher!" and put there hands up and made nazi hands and held their guns in menace!

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Eternal Winter: The Love and Lies of Stalingrad

Chapter 3

A horse waited impatently outside the market its red-and-gild mane blowing in the cold winter wind. Decended from Busefales the horse of fame, it was named Leto and belonged to Vasily.

"Don't worry Leto, I am just getting food for picnic later, don't be silly of course we will kill lots of nazis but we are on break now bro and I need to have a somke and a drink and buy stuff"

Leto was anger becuase it wanted to kill nazis and thogt Vasily was lazy but it waited anyways becuase Vasily was like a blood bro to him and they were bros. Then Vasily came back with food and put it in the basket for the picnic. Viewing his watch, he said

"Oh no there is no time for smoking and vidka I spent to much time the line! Lets hurry Leto!"

And Leto thougt "You are stupid snoking is hurt and not good for fighting!" and Vasily heard it becuase when too bros get close enough they share a bond called telekeneses and don't have to speak. This is when the frenship gets so strong that the simbioticness beats death and realty and is specail bond!

"Bro you are wrong I am not cool with authority and laws and do what I want I can still kill nazis but since we are bros lets agree to disagree"

And that is how bros stay bros and defeat the anger! "Anger is like a fire that comes to burn away the whales that keep us all together and kill loves flower but if we are far enough away and use legs and brains to esape we are only stronger on the friendshup!"

And then they agreed in silence and Vasily rode away to the battle to fight nazis. When he finally dismounted, he took out his sniper rifle and prepared to fight. He was the greatest sniper who ever lived and their was only one man who could get close….Konig. He took out his bonocolars and looked across the city. He saw distinctly….

ERWIN KONIG dressed in black skintite clotheswith his black sniper rifle at his side. Just as expected…

This was going to be a battle of Olimpian scale and he knew he would have to put his all into this one .

And then he started shooting nazis everywere threw walls and other nazis and they were so far away they couldt see him. They fired in vein at his area but didn't know where so he just fired faster and soon they were running away. The nazi snipers were running at him to kill him but he shot them down fast and soon the ground was covered in nazis and theyre were solders running away shouting "invasible ghosts are shoting us run away they are here to kill all nazis!"

But then suddenly Vasily heard a single gunshot and dove out of the way just in time as Konig's round burts through his cover. Vasily fired back and saw Konig roll out of the way. The game had begun. The air was filled with lead as Konig and Vasily fired at each other and there was dust everwhere as bullets turned the air red. Soon Vasily had Konig running from his position and nearly had him off the roof when Konig did a flip. Hoping to ctatch him off gaurd Vasily shot once more at his head but Konig twisted around and dodged it midair. Then Konig shot three times and nearly hit Vasily, but Leto kicked him out of the way if harm. Then he started using reflective bullets that bounced and shot those at Konig and bounced them so Konig would have to predict the paths. This caught his oponent of guard a little but soon Konig was running from the buildings altogether and got on his motocycole! He was planning to enter close quarters and use his vehicle to his advantage! But Vasily new what was on so he got on Leto and fired his own bullets while riding at Konig. There bullets crashed into one another midair and each shot one mad e was matched by anothers. They wehere getting closer and now Vasily could see Konig without a scope as a dot. Closer and closer they flew until suddenly Vasily used reflect shots to bounce off a window and take out Konig's wheels and a second pistol shot to make the engine die. Konig scrambled out just before it expoded. Suddenly Vasily was near and Konig threw away his sniper to get on some cement with his oistol. He jumped, off as Vasily reached him, but the two matched there shots and then Vasily's watch for his shift ending happened. Konig, still leaping at him, put away his gun and landed in Vasily's arms.

"It is break guess what I got a nice pincic!" said Vasy in his white snow camo.

"Sounds like a date lets go to that rpoftop!" said Konig in his black snow camo.

"You shouldn't do this I told you this love is bad an cannot survive winter I said he is a nazi and not good you cant trust and trust is one of the pillars of love! Without all the love pillars love will fall over like a fragile vase and shatter you need it stable and suport! Anyways you know Totsky hates you he has been spyes and will kill you for loving nazis and been trater!" said Leto.

"But love is true you should be a bro and let me do what is necessary for me to become mature and not a slave to authority but instead follow it for sak of what is right!" said Vasily

"Bro you know Im jst worrying for you it is part of the frendshup contract it is annoying but nececesary!"

"I know bro but you know I need to do this for maturity and love!"

"ok"

and then Leto let the lovers onto a rooftop were they set up a picnic and then he left becuase he was worry for evil spies.

Vasily and Konig ate and drank vodka and smoked and had many happy memores. Kissing and hugging and happy talk happened. They were about too hawt when suddenly I rode in on Zimnii with Zhukovand Mike.

"Hey guys do you know were I could ginf a man named Vasily? He is supposed to be here somewhere but I cant find him so many dead nazis and stuff." I called.

"Yeah, Im Vasily, bro, ill be down in a moment."

Vasily came down to talk to us from the rooftop in one awesome leap.

"Hye bros my name is Vasily I like ]to drink and party, what of you?"

"My name is Ptitsa and I am looking to strike ay the Trotsky! Stalin never is able to talk and we should be able to not have to go threw Trotsky and we should all talk to him so we should strike at his office! Trotsky would have to have his generals back and so we could forc him to accept!"

"lol I like that idea " said Vasily.

We all cheered and huged but then suddenly out of nowhere an evil laugh came from nowhere!

"WE KNEW YOU WOULD COME TO SEE VASILY TO BEAT TROTSKY SO WE ALL HID OVER HERE IN A TRAP! NOW YOU WILL DIE ALONE AND EVERYONE WILL NAZI!" said the voice.

I knew that voice…that voice.

The voice of Himmler!

And then suddenly I saw a new voice! A horrible voice tat was evil and nazi and filled me with dread and anger. It was like the grinding of bones at the bottom of a firey lake of blood filled with innocent and was immature and hateing! It was none other than the slimy voice of the evil nazi Gorbils! It was like a roach in your mind, and evil roach that clung and could not be forgotten or even turned to dreaming! It was the voice of pure evil!

Gorbils steped from the shadows with a cobra but was huge around his arm and he wAs ugly and anegey and had a face that was scarred with pure evil. It was like looking at lake slime, if slime was a nazi! He was short and small but his vioce was huge and powerful. He smiled at us with a hateful ind of hapiness as suddenly the ground shook as nazis walked into the park we where overlooking with hands up like nazi hands except for the other hand that was firing guns! They fired bullets at us but we were ready and hid behind the cement lip of the roof. Mike was mowing them like a lawn and they were dead everwhere but then sudenly Gorbils threw his snake at us!

"Watch out it has venom thatmakes nazis!" shouted Zhukov with his voice still calm but anger, like the rage of a snowy tiger hunting in the frosty mist.

It spat at us and we all covered our eyes in time to make sure we didn't go nazi! "Don't worry" said Vasily "I have sunglasses it cant spit into my eyes!"

So Vasily shot the snake with his pistols right in the fangs and the fangs exploded in venom, clogged with bullet! It ran back to Gorbils who was throwing lies and nazi-making darts at us as we dodged them and shot at him. He was scared and hiding behind a trascan, so we knew we where victory until Hmmler on his rat bust from the ground and knocked zimnii into a shed. The rat chased after it and clawed at him for venence, and zimnii was hurt and needed help. Before I could help my bro, Leto kicked the rat in the face and bit Himmler. Himmler was surprised because he didn't expect horses to bite him so he fell over and I shot at him and he flipped away only to be shot by Vasily and Zhukov and thrown off the building. IThr nazis were everwhe re now and bullets were in the air and so many of them were dying but so may were also living. I was fighting with my rifle and my bayonet in one hand, firing and slashing at the same time to kill more nazis and I had my sword in the other spinning to deflect the bullets and send them back to the nazis. The roof was finally clear when I heard a noise.

It was the sound of a shrill thing and it was a tank round! I was thrown into the air and their was dust and sharpnel and explosions and we fell off the into the park, cushioned by all the dead nazis. I was dazed but saw from my eyes a sight.

Theyre were tanks by the thousands and they were led by one grey tenk. Leaning from it was a man in a tan coat and bunionculors…he was buff and strong and touf and had blond hair that flowed in the wind. His name was Erwin Rommel.

"That is a beuatiful girl there named Ptitsa lets spare her and make her a nazi!" said Rommel.

"No, she should be killed with so much pain and evil!" said Himmler

"No you are stupid and immature I am the one savin you so I win and will have her as my own and live nazi life as nomal husband and wife!"

"You are stupid!"

"No you are, or I will kill you, shut uo!"

"Ok"

And then more gank shells came and we ran and doged them. They were right behind us but we ran really fast on Zimnii and leto and there was dist and couldn't see and bullets and it was crazy panic as shells were just inches away. Then we got out our anti tank guns and split up around the park, running fast and shooting tanks so they exploded and flew into the air and landed on other tanks that said "ow!"

Then we jumped through the smoke and over the tanks and threw down tons of grenads and sachel charges and they all exploded all of the tanks and we landed in front of the last remaning tree in the park.

"Machine is not trst but aninal is inteligent and knows how to fight alone and can be free and nature and fight with savage! Tanks can only work with metal and gears and are not mature bcause they don't have fear to compel them to immature!" I said shouting as I held up my gun and tanks rained everwhere.

"You are false I will kill nature and prove you stupid!" said Himmler who ran at the tree but zimnii kicked the rat wit Leto and then Vasily shot the axe out of his hand and I Punched Himmler in the face and he flew onto the assfalt and crawled away.

Meanwile Rommel fell down from his tank and hit the snow face first. I held out my hand and helped him up and and our eyes met under the radant sun and snow. "Thank you Ptitsa" he said with a smile that was clean and wite and muscular. We had a moment of vivadacity but it was broken up as I heard Gorbil cry

"YOU FOOLS IT WAS A TRAP ALL ALONG NOW YOU WILL DIE'

and suddenly I toosed Rommel aside as I looked up and saw the sky was illed with plans that bloted out the sun. "No not again it is the plans get rocks for youre heads and run for the buildings as fast as we can!"

so we did, and there were bombs and fiters everwere but we escaped just in time into soe apartments. But just as we thought we had esaped we heard Gorbils agains..

"THAT WAS A TRAP TWO HAHAHA"

and then suddenly Manstein and Guderean flew out and attacked Zhukov! Nazi troopers were hiding all over the room and they all jumped out and attacked Mike, and I saw Vasily fighting Konig .It was all a blur and soon I was fighting Himmler, Gorbils, and Rommel all at once. Leto was fighting the nazisnake and zimnii was threwing the rat into bookcases.

It was so confusing and I was ounching Himmler into Gorils when suddenly Rommel kicked me into a walls and nazis wshot at me and I rolled away and killed them when Himmler but my foot and Gorbus lied at me and Rommel was back and I threw Himmler into Rommel and punched Gobrils but a nazi slashed me and I killed him with my sword but then it distatced me so Rommel hit me and Himmler did to but not Gorbil who tried to but I kicked him and it was all very confusling, and their was smoke and blood and I was losing and hurting. It was pain!

Then they all kicked at me and I was sent threw the window and I flew into teh snow and was two hurt to move. I looked up and saw the tree stil their. "I pray too the nature and stalin and freedom and jesus and russia that ssome1 come and save us from evil nazis."

I could see Vasily and could Zhukov and Mike and Zimnii ad Leto but they were all losing. They were bleeding and torn and their was so many nazis it was imposible! My tears turned to eyes and froze into angyuised ice on my cheeks as my elipcically round golden eyes felt so much torment it shown of them like lighthourses. Was I mature after all? Was I to be nazi? Was love to be truimp and witch who? These questions pored from my soul like water from a waterfall.

And then I heard a light and saw shouting sawing "What is this my name is Molotov and this is were all you nazis were hiding let me sjhow you how to pick on some1 your own size!"

And I sumuned the energy to get up and asaw a massive man in a ruined red trenchcoat drinking a cocktale. All the nazis ran at him but he blasted them back with a massive fire burst and fire was his hands and he had a flamethrower and had mindfire. All the nazis went and had to run and put out the fire with snow and moltov was killing them everwhere and Himmler said "This is not part of tarp oh no!"

But the nazis were recooperating and firing back but Molotov wasn't fear of anything. The ullets melted and the rockets were exploded and the rats were immature and running. He was only stopped when Rommels tank ran into him and sent him flying into a statue and Moltov ust got angery and threw fire at him and Rommel had to drive away. It was a good start though and soon the plans and tank were pining Molotov down and he was unable to kill them.

"I WANT TO KILL YOU" he roared like an angry demon of fire

"Go away and let us kill Ptitsa and make nazis" they said

"NO" he responded and before they could answer he exploded into fire and volcana and they were thrown back. But he had not hurt them and he was distacted from a small woman carting a child on her back. "No little baby Putin we must find safety from nazis and battle" she said to the baby.

"HAHA we will you kill now and feed you to snakes" said Gorbils and Himmler. She screamed as they ran at her with knifes but I couldn't help and nearly looked away but then suddenly….THE LIGHT CAME

Gorbils and Himmler were picked up by their necks and thrown into the sky with a force like a thousand anger elephants on sterods. Light shined from the figure as he picked up the woman and baby and lifted them to safety on a roof nearby.

"It was no problem now go along have some money for your troubles" said Joseph Stalin, smiling as he handed the women money and smiled, blazing with rightus light and glory anf singing.

"Okay I love you Stalin you are hero and bro to us all!" said the mom.

"I want to be jyst like you and save every1!" said the baby

"np" said Stalin as he leapt back into the park.

All the nazis drew back afrad as Stalin lifted up his hand and called down a blizzard- he was the master of winter! The wind blew all the plans into each other and all the nazis couldn't see and where afraid. Rommel tried to tank at him but stalin grabbed th tank by the turet and flung it into Goring, who exploded. Molotov laughed and broke his vida bottle over Konigs head before burping fire at Guderean who ran away. Mansteing tried to run at Stalin with a gun but he was punched so hard he flew away down the street.

Amid the chaos of the battle, me and my bros went under the tree to escape and bandage up. It was all seeming cool until Rommel fell down in a parachoot and landed in the tree.

"Don't save him Ptitsa he is a nazi and evil and will pnly bite your hand becuase nazis are immature and cant respect the source of goodness so they wont be trusty!" said Zhukov

But I did anyways and Zhukov gave me anger feels in his eyes ad Rommel gave me a happy shake and said "thanks Ptitsa you are a bro" and he glowed with joy.

"Well here we are, then, little miss evil nazi trader I have edivence now and can kill you." came a voice. A Trotsky voice.

"No it is not what you tink" said Zhukov

"No it is and now I will kill you all for be the tarater! I have seen you all become nazis so now your death will bring me happies!"

"You and what army?" said Vasily

"THIS ONE" said Totsky and suddenly NVKD solders dressed in black with no faces and swords and guns jumped from the snow and lept at us to kill us.

We were all woonded and a solder was about to kill me with his nife until suddenly Rommel shot him in the face with his pistil.

Butthen a nother one threw a grenaide at Romel and we al shouted until Zhukov kicked at at Trotsky, who flipped away. Mike was shooting them with a shotgun and Vasily was killing them fast and Zinmii and leto where back to back fighting NVKD soliders.

Trotsky lept at me with his axe but Zhukov and Rommel blocked him together. We were slow and wery but it was three-on-one, and slowly we where beting him back! It wasn't for long, though as suddenly he did a spin and threw Zhukov into Rommel and slashed my face and flug me and was running at me with a nife…

But then we looked up and saw an evilred light in the sky. Trotsky had huge eyes and ran away sudenly to the buildings. Seeing it was heading right for us, we ran with him as fast as we could which wasn't very fast since we had hurt legs that bit into pain like a rat into cheese! But a mature person dosnt listen to pain since that is lie fear and not self! Only listen to self and rightness can matre lead!

We finally got into the building and looked back just in time to see. It was a V2 rocket that crashed into the park and blew up the tree! Branches rained everwhere and I looked at the burnt ash and felt more angery tears in my eyes becoming formable tears on my cheeks. It was evil and nazi to do that! It was nature and nature is best and ful of life we are nature how could not see that and hate it becuase is immature!

But then my eyes cleared as I saw a figure standing in the remans of the tree. The V2 had been carrying some1. But who? The man seemed to suck light into him like a black hole and the wind stopped for a moment as if in awh. Evil fit him like a pair of pants that fits perfectly.

Moltoov sudenly ran at the man, throwing fire and bottles and shouting at him, but was blasted backwards as if by an invisible hand that you can't see. Trotsky was crying with fear. Even I felt afrad and hid behind a chair hoping to not see what I had seen.

Only Stalin remained to face him.

Drawing a sword and sheild that shone wite with power Stalin stoof defaintly. The figure stepped out of the shadows and was HITLER HIMSEKF/

"I have come to killyou all and make the world nazis and take over everything!" said Hitler

"No I wont let you it is you who shall fal here Hitler!" said Stalin.

That made Hitler angry, and he raised his hand, sending a black barrage of fire at Stalin who raised his sheild and blocked it. Hitler then teleportled at Stalin, blasting him down, but Stalin did a roll blocked Hiters folowup and sloashed at him, but Hitler teleported. Hitler shot at him from all sides but Stalin was always won step ahead…until suddenly Hitler appeared rught in front of him with a sword that was black and had red veins of nazis! The swords met and the whole park exploded they both flew back but got up and Hitler fired more fire and evil at him and the whole swaure was lit up with darkness as it was so much that Stalin fell bac and faded into the winter,

Using winter to keep him safe Stalin escaped Hitler barrage of evil nazi attacks. the apartments all around were being shattered and exploded as he threw stuff in vein at Stalin, roaring with evil and angery as fire and evil cymbils and black spires rose everwhere. It was all Stalin could do to escape the onslot. Hitler was laughing like a crazy until suddenly the whole world seemed to stop.

"I will kill you Hitler, I hate you!" said Gorbachev on the rooftop with a bolt action rifle, and fire at Hitler. The bullet stopped before it hit him and fell to the ground. Hutler laughed.

"That is funny you think you can kill the Fooher boy I will make you a nazi threw PAIN"

then Hitler shot black lightning from his sword that electorimifed Mike who was screaming and colaped and was hurting. Then suddenly Stalin jumped in front of him and blocked with his sheild.

"You will not hurt freedom and liberty and people this is evil you are wrong!" said Stalin

"HAHAHA LOLNOPE THAT WASA TRAP" shouted the nazis and he rpptop exploded and Stalin fell over and was hit with lightning. He was hurting and in pain as Hitler jumped at him and began to beat him up and threw him threw the floor and he was hurt and torn clothes. As he was getting up Hitler kicked him out the wall into the park and lept after him, luaghinh. Stalin tossed ice at him from lying down but Hitler doged it and took his sword and pointed it at Stalin.

"Make youre hands nazi hands and say I am your fooher!"

"Never!"

"Than die!"

A new voice peirced the square. My own. "No Hitker you came to kill me now focus on me! The prophecy says I will kill you now come and stop it!"

"That was stupid the only thing that can kill me is Stalin's sword and that is over here not with you so you have no chance!" said Hitler as he flew at me. I rolled away and picked up Stalins sword and Hitler suddenly had fears everywhere. Our swords met as we dueled but while I kept it up for a minute it was not long before the sword was blasted from my hands into the remains of the dead tree. The entire square gasped.

"Hahaha, you are not so good after all time to kill you" said Hitler. "But first, before I do, I will play with you becuase you are weak and not strong like father hahaha I am victory guys I have defeated all bros! You did not undetsand what you where in for and that is me: ADOLF SATAN HITLER, FOOHER OF ALL NAZIS! Your fater beat me once before in wwi but he lostthe sword and couldn't kill now I am here again to turn all the world into nazis! After you and Stalin are dead, Chiurchhill and Rosevelt will be playing for children. They are fighting my Japanese nazis that were made nazis when I ate japan and after they have Russian nazis to fight they will have no chance of even getting close! I have won!"

"No you haven't" I shouted and jumped for the sword, bt he kicked it away to were Stalin was and then I took a gun a shot Hitler in the leg and he ouched in pain.

"I WILL SHOW YOU" said Hitler, his eyes on fire with so much anger. Then he sent the black thunder and lighting and I felt pain like never before. It was like so much pain that the pain had pain and there was no time and everything was hurt.

"NOW NOTHING CAN STOP ME"

"EXCEPT FREDOM!" said Stalin who slashed at Hitler, cutting his chest, and then used his remaning first to punch Hitler threw five houses and into a tank that was upside down, were Hitler was stuck halfways.

"NOBODY TOUCH THEM I WANT TO KILL THEM hitler shouted as he icked and stuggled.

Ebverybody ran away and got onto a Russian tank, driven by Stalin's son, Kruchev, who had a golden hamer and sickle he used to fight. Trotsky threw his smokescreen and it blocked the ways and nobody could see, not the nazis, but then I realized I was two far away and couldn't see neither. I was lost and hurt and couldn't stand but then Stalin picked me up and carried me to the tank as I began to fade.

As we drove away, I lost concocness and fainted to turn all the scary into dream.

It seems the Heroes of Stalingrad….had been defeted.


End file.
